Soul Calibur Fanfic StoryWhite Avenger
by polla0902
Summary: This Story of the My Fanfic Character Bunge.
1. Chapter 1

Soul Calibur Fanfic Story-White Avenger

16 Century Joseon...

Joseon large because of the war 17 years ago, people in disarray. Sentiment is gone, the king evacuation Pyongyang the king abandoned the people reason to blame the people in history.

But, War is End...

17 Century,1607,jul 18.(King of the Guang Hae 3 years...)

I'm Bun , This is Four years of my story now began Joseon gone past my story.

Chapter of the Meteor

After the war ...

I was Servant of any Yangban living a chopping firewood... However, I'm fine, I've got a family to me.

"I'm home."

"You're back."

"During the days, I found the fruit of the tree."

"It's Acorn, I make dinner with this."

She's My .Name say 's once of the Yangban Famly 's Lovely man Kill to the Her Father,She's leave Home Come to Marry to me...

I'm among the lowest ... However, She's love me and Help me...

"And, yunseong gave us money."

"I'm so very sorry to a friend ... we're eating invitation to him."

yunseong life and death with me as a friend who after the war, we lived with a friend, he is the story of a sword called the Sword of the Western hero to me and he told me the stories of the heroes of other countries.

'Someday I was go to the Western.'

The stars in the sky at that moment, rushed towards me that moment, I was stunned to ... Next thing I know, is not generated.

"Are you a right?"

I open My eyes...My family,and Yunseong is here...

"Yunseong..."

"I think you a stun,So your wife Call to me...Was Wrong?"

"Not...I...I chopping the Firewoods...and the next...The star rush to me..."

"I'm so glad you're right...But,you are rest."

"Thanks."

Next Day...

"Are you have a work?No!You're Hurt!"

"Don't worry.I'm Very healthy!"

She's sad...But...

"All , Don't over do it."

I Drink the water go to the Kitchen ...

'Hee...You are nice body...Servent to me...and Destroy the every life...'

Reflection of my Demon image in a jar, I'm afraid.

"Argh!"

"Was up dad?!"

Is my son Voice...

"Son?You are awake?"

"I listen father screaming,So..."

"Never your Sister."

He's Gone...

'What this Sounds...what's happen to my Heart?'

I was saw to my clothes off where one eye looks coiled Curses I was afraid.


	2. Chapter 2

Soul Calibur Fanfic Story White Avenger

Chapter 2 Cruel fate, and the day of slaughter

Began a routine day.

Usual I go for a wood

Back to the home ... my master and my wife talked.

"Soyoung even now be my wife.

Then your children'll welcome me to create a Yang ban. "

However, Soyoung refused.

"Thank you, but because my husband ..."

Master's face was not good. Came back home, I just forget to do this.

Twelve and go, but for me hearing voices continue to be heard. ... In my dreams

In my dreams I see another one of my appearance was.

"Where by all life and soul is dedicated to me!"

'Stop Stop! Stop it! '

I go insane because of that dream is a way, someone appeared at my house.

I opened the door, looked people in the government office without a word to me, held me, and put in prison by the family.

"Hear the sinner! Stole Yang ban's stuff you have heard now and tell the truth!"

"I steal some stuff did I'm innocent."

Then, the criticism of me with my master and servant.

Discrimination or butchers.

Learned then wait until the whole being bought off with money.

Can not possibly forgive...

My master came to me, said conditions.

"Poor butcher, did not expect you to be like this."

"What should I do to prove my innocence?"

"That is ..."

"It?"

"Give up your wife!"

To say that I can not suppress the anger.

"The decision now."

"Never!"

"It'll have to do kill the legs off!"

"Aaahhhh!"

I think I want to kill them because of the pain turned into a desire.

"I have not forgiven any more, you'll never see the sun tomorrow!"

Feeling intense pain in my body at that moment appears on the head like something out, and feels stronger force. Do not kill wild desire.

At that moment, the last sound you hear me... Well just scream.


	3. Chapter 3

**Soul Calibur Fanfic Story White Avenger**

Chapter 3 Unfinished nightmares and Atonement

However, the next morning I fell to the ground and was in front of me was attacked by some beast yunseong whole body hurt in several places.

"Are you Okay? My friend ..."

"what happened? Where is judge?Where is My master?"

yunseong yelled to me.

"Don't looks be behind!"

I saw the judge to kill me and my master is strung to any animal blood and died.

Took place, and the real nightmare. Ashore had my hands in the blood of man, That means that I finally committed the murder.

"Ah!"

My friends told me.

"You'll never remember that murder. I told you the other day of Malfested?"

"Um…"

"You've now changed Malfested to ..."

"Well ... I murder anything?"

"Yeah ..."

yunseong to me is not the fact that the story was.

"I am I try to rescue you and your family to save the jail to find and rescue them, because you changed Malfested as I hurry you to stop , you already tinged with evil,you not listen."

"That's a mistake!"

"You do not remember Malfested turned into now is the truth. This is not the end, because I fought you revert, you kill people, soul, body, sprang your strengths stronger. Eat more Malfested turned into that persons soul frenzy makes. But, morning came, you come back to the original appearance. However, if you can not control anger, as now made a big tragedy ...I'm not telling you more."

My friends do not lie. However, if this is true, I stay like that forever live? Now my body is not my body. Arm strength as before, the body grows and more thickly than the sense of the previous sharp and my eyes are far to see anything. Everything that is audible sounds.

Ran a hand like a friend of mine grew, sharp nails more than the claws of the beast. Ran two horns hung my head, my body behind the tail end of the triangle at the end.

Peer as black smoke up around my informed that my own risk.

One thing ...

Someone or to get closer to go to the fact that I am afraid I could hurt them.

My family is here. Of course, I could not close them. Too hard because now accept the fact that the children do not want me to leave did, however, I must go, Break my curse.

"When you leave the clothes wearing you go now because I beat this ordeal."

"You touch that would be too sad. However, thank you. "


End file.
